


Очень особенный эльф

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Некоторые запросы к мирозданию лучше не озвучивать





	Очень особенный эльф

**Author's Note:**

> Папа Легба — вудуистское божество перекрестков

Восьмиклассница Маша Петрова с сожалением отложила планшет, на котором у нее хранилась приличная подборка текстов из серии «ЖЮФ», и снова взялась за клочок канвы и нитку. По труду им задали вышивку, и Машина мама по такому случаю нашла в старых запасах схему какого-то букетика. Часы на стене уже показывали полночь, но Маше оставалось довышивать совсем немного.

Все в Маше восставало против подобной банальщины. Маша была необыкновенной девушкой, не такой, как все, обыденные и скучные рутинные вещи претили ее тонкой натуре, но почему-то никто этого не замечал.

— Эх, ну почему нельзя стать попаданкой в какого-нибудь эльфа! — в сердцах воскликнула Маша, уколов палец. — Хоть какого-нибудь, хоть... ну не знаю... снизойди ко мне, папа Легба!

Про папу Легбу она вычитала в одной книжке, что он был вудуистским божеством перекрестков и теоретически мог бы помочь с попаданчеством...

По пальцу скатилась капелька крови и повисла.

— Папа Легба, папа Легба, — повторила Маша и замерла.

Перед ней появилась темная тень старика с посохом, стукнула посохом в пол, голова у Маши закружилась, и наступила тьма.

Когда Маша очнулась, вокруг было темно и очень холодно. Она протерла глаза — это не помогло. Тогда Маша вспомнила, что у нее в кармане халатика должен был лежать смартфон с фонариком, и захлопала себя по бедрам. Бедра у нее оказались голыми, едва прикрытыми чем-то вроде набедренной повязки из меха.

— Э-э? — начала Маша и наткнулась рукой на привешенный к бедру меч. Похоже было на то, что она действительно превратилась в эльфа. Чтобы убедиться в этом, Маша похлопала себя по ушам. Уши у нее и впрямь оказались заостренными, а вот волосы... Машины чудесные русые косички! Их не было! Вместо них ладошка нащупала морщинистую лысину! — А-а-а! Где мои волосы?

Она шарахнулась — и ударилась в холодную сырую стену. Снова шарахнулась — и наткнулась на что-то вроде плетня. С плеча при этом сползло еще что-то, что Маша, ощупав, определила как лук, но не деревянный, а роговой, что ли. Немного увереннее Маша двинулась вперед и налетела на кого-то живого и теплого, но покрытого не то чешуей, не то хитином. 

— Эй, осторожнее, — предостерегли ее. — За что ты пинаешь моего коруса? Он хороший!

— Я нечаянно, извините, — пискнула Маша. Быть эльфом оказалось не так уж весело. — Тут темно, я ничего не вижу...

— Что это с тобой? — удивился невидимый собеседник. — Мы же отроду слепые. Да и зачем нам зрение в пещерах? Ладно, идем, наши охотники добыли человека, так что сегодня у нас на обед человечина с грибами...

У Маши занялось дыхание от ужаса, она отскочила от хозяина коруса, упала, рассадив до крови коленку о ледяной сталактит, и завопила во весь голос:

— Папа Легба! Миленький, забери меня отсюда! Я не хочу жить в пещерах и есть людей! Сделай меня эльдаром, чтобы красавицей, и чтобы на меня бросались все парни! Папа Легба-а-а! Папа Легба!

Тень старика с посохом покачала головой и вздохнула...

Увидев свет, Маша так обрадовалась, что не сразу поняла, какой предмет сжимает в руке. А в руке у нее очутилось что-то вроде бластера Леи Органы. О, подумала Маша, развеселившись, сейчас будем делать пиу-пиу!

Вокруг нее метались красивые существа — несомненно, эльдары, такие же, как сама Маша, и виднелись нарядные ажурные постройки, между которыми ломились тяжелые БТРы и здоровенные мужики в разноцветных доспехах. Земля под ногами Маши уже покраснела от крови. Повсюду раздавался рев бензопил, которыми рыцари кромсали друг друга, то и дело на землю падали погибшие, здания рушились. Кто-то дернул Машу и закричал:

— Что ты стоишь, стреляй! 

— Я... а как это включать? — Маша растерялась. Никаких кнопок и рычагов на бластере не было, так что «пиу-пиу» в этом Машином воплощении явно откладывалось. И тут над ней навис один из вражеских рыцарей.

Как бы там ни было, нестандартные решения Маша принимать умела. Она бросила оземь бесполезный бластер, юркнула за спину противника и не без труда, обдирая пальцы о доспехи, обхватила его за талию, а когда тот попытался высвободиться — поджала ноги и повисла на нем. 

— Папа Легба! Папа Легба! Спаси, умоляю! Меня же сейчас укокошат! Папа Ле-еее-егба!

Тень старика с посохом укоризненно покачала головой.

— В последний раз, дитя. Есть вакансия в Dragon Age: умница, красавица, великий воин... устроит?

В это время «живой щит» Маши отмер, выйдя из когнитивного диссонанса, и начал вертеться, чтобы сбросить Машу с себя. Следовало срочно решаться.

— Не хочу умниц! И воинов тоже! Хочу чего-то сказочного, маленького, миленького! Ну их, этих парней!

...Новый приступ головокружения опять закончился в темном помещении. Маша покрепче стиснула то гладкое, теплое и пушистое, что было в ее объятиях, и перевела дух. Пули над ухом не свистели, ничего не горело, не грохотало, не рушилось, но в везение уже не верилось.

Стоило ей чуть-чуть осмотреться, как она увидела рядом с собой гигантскую, впрочем, довольно добродушную с виду мышь ростом выше себя самой и в передничке. Маша разжала объятия и уставилась на второго спутника. Тот выглядел еще более ошарашенным, чем она сама.

— Что... что это? — прошептал он глубоким басом. — Кровь Императора, что вы со мной сделали? Будьте вы прокляты, еретики!

Обижаться на него Маша не могла. Прямо посреди боя вдруг обнаружить себя в теле крота в бархатной шубе — это, знаете ли, не сахар... Маша даже почувствовала укол совести. Впрочем, собственная судьба ее заботила не меньше.

Все шло к тому, что Маше, как порядочной Дюймовочке, придется выйти за этого крота замуж. По крайней мере, если он сам не научится призывать папу Легбу.


End file.
